


Послесловие автора

by TheLadyRo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Self-Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Мнение автора о том, что случилось с его творением.





	Послесловие автора

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Good Omens 2019

Первым делом хочу прояснить один вопрос. Потому что его нужно прояснить прежде, чем я продолжу. Итак — да, у меня был План. Разумеется, у меня был План, я профессионал в конце концов и не берусь за работу без хотя бы предварительного плана. В этом главный секрет моих творений, я это повторяю на каждом мастер-классе. 

Второе, что стоит уяснить всем, берущимся за это дело, — творение никогда не идет четко по плану. Невозможно заранее предусмотреть все мелочи, все вопросы и противоречия. Тем более что физика, прямо скажем, не самый сильный мой предмет. Да, я не очень представляю разницу между кварками и квантами, но с другой стороны — все же работает. Публике нравится. Так какие претензии ко мне? А что больше половины всего этого добра — темная энергия, так что, вам никогда не приходилось доливать в текст воды, чтобы дотянуть его до макси?

С биологией все еще сложнее. Эволюция казалась отличной идеей изначально, но, как выяснилось позже, она существенно ограничивает воображение. Так что пришлось местами схитрить, но я до сих пор не жалею, что придумала утконосов и аксолотлей. Опять же, учтите, что часть работы я, как истинный профессионал, поручила помощникам. Кто же знал, что Михаил такой затейник? Я до сих пор предпочитаю не заглядывать в совсем уж глубоководные районы мирового океана, чтобы не столкнуться с очередным порождением его подсознания. Не хочу заниматься кинк-шеймингом, но, между нами, некоторые вещи лучше оставлять невоплощенными, да?

Ну и самая главная проблема любого творца — разумные создания. Стоит только появиться первым существам со свободой воли, как любой самый продуманный план начинает разваливаться буквально на глазах. А уж если вам пришла в голову гениальная идея наделить этих существ еще и воображением… все, пиши пропало. Собственно, я и написала. Что все пропало, в смысле. Апокалипсис, последняя битва, конец света, вот это все. Это был грандиозный финал, лучший из придуманных мной. Критики должны были быть в восторге, а публика — заливаться слезами и требовать сиквела. А потом все пошло не так.

И даже не заикайтесь мне про всеведение и всемогущество, вот не надо. Все эти парадоксы, между прочим, я сама и выдумала. Да, у меня было дурное настроение, да, я хотела поиздеваться над богословами, потому что достали они меня еще до того, как были воплощены. Но факт есть факт, парадоксы существуют. И нет, я не скажу вам, могу ли создать камень, который не сумею поднять. Должны быть у творца какие-то профессиональные секреты, в конце концов. 

Итак, о чем это я? О всеведении, Плане и воображении. Так вот, вы не представляете себе, сколько всего может натворить парочка биологических видов, наделенных свободой воли, формально оставаясь в рамках Плана. Да, признаю, я придумала людей, но люди придумали юристов и филологов, увертки и лазейки, и интерпретацию. Мне надо бы их за это уважать. И я уважаю, серьезно, но знали бы вы, насколько это усложнило мою работу. 

Ну смотрите. Вот вы придумываете отличный сюжет. Создаете мир, наполняете его персонажами. Закладываете все необходимые намеки, разбрасываете подсказки и предсказания, продумываете разветвленное дерево вероятностей, которые все равно сходятся все в одной точке. Откидываетесь назад и любуетесь делом рук своих. Остается самая мелочь: заполнить пустоты, прописать диалоги, добавить мелкие детали и описания. Рутинная работа, которую можно поручить помощникам, пока вы наслаждаетесь заслуженным коктейлем. Верно?

Нет. Потому что когда вы просыпаетесь (ладно, хорошо, коктейль был не один, но отдых тоже был заслуженным), выясняется, что ваши дети передрались между собой, ваши создания сочиняют про вас анекдоты, а ваш прекрасный талантливый План… ох, даже не начинайте.

Признаюсь, я смалодушничала. Отступилась, отказалась от попыток вернуть все в задуманное русло: слишком многое пришлось бы стирать и переделывать заново, а я… ну… я как-то привязалась уже к персонажам, со всеми их недостатками и своеволием. Так что я просто отошла в сторонку, позволив событиям развиваться самостоятельно. Оставив за собой, разумеется, право на мелкие чудеса и вмешательства. В конце концов, если сама придумываешь правила, грех их не нарушить. (И нет, давайте не будем тут обсуждать концепцию греха, может, это было не самое гениальное решение, но когда вам нужно срочно объяснить детям, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо, приходится импровизировать и сочинять истории на ходу)

Итак, я отстранилась от главного сюжета, решив выяснить, куда он свернет без моего участия. Зато в кои-то веки у меня появилась возможность уделить внимание мелочам, которые я обычно оставляла ассистентам. И знаете что? Оказалось, что я упускала столько интересного! Перемешать рекламные баннеры на пути заскучавшего водителя, чтобы он гадал, шутка ли это или кто-то и впрямь отвечает на его вопросы. Чуть подтолкнуть погоду, чтобы обеспечить случайной парочке романтичный первый поцелуй под дождем. Заставить божественный лик отпечататься на случайном тосте. Передвинуть забор так, чтобы одинокий клерк нашел плачущего бездомного котенка. Я даже не знаю, какие из этих чудес мне нравятся больше. Да, моим созданиям достался сентиментальный творец со странным чувством юмора, придется им с этим смириться.

А еще я обнаружила, что даже всевидящее око может замылиться и перестать замечать мелочи. Такие, как пара детишек, отколовшихся от своих компаний и придумавших собственную игру.

Признаюсь, когда я впервые заметила эту их Договоренность, я удивилась. Эти двое были не из смертных, им не полагалось воображения, однако они умудрились придумать нечто, мной совсем не предусмотренное. Это было так необычно, что со временем они стали одними из самых моих любимых объектов для наблюдения. Я знаю, знаю, нехорошо заводить любимчиков среди детей, но если вы попробуете в течение суток понаблюдать за производственным совещанием под руководством Гавриила, вы согласитесь — проказы обосновавшихся на Земле детей гораздо интересней.

А еще, внимательно наблюдая за ними, начинаешь замечать то, чего не видят они сами. Это как раз ожидаемо, творец по умолчанию видит и знает лучше, и обычно этот факт доставляет удовольствие. Но наблюдая, как мои дети раз за разом упорно не замечают тепла в глазах друг друга, не понимают маленьких жестов, игнорируют прямые намеки, каюсь, в какой-то момент я пожалела, что когда-то придумала юст. А потом решила им слегка помочь.

Знаю, знаю, родители, вмешивающиеся в личную жизнь детей, — это штамп. Создатели, пользующиеся штампами, — мишень для критиков. Но прелесть того, что ты творец, в том, что ты можешь сменить жанр своего творения в любой момент. Тогда мне захотелось превратить триллер в романтическую комедию. Получилось… безусловно романтично, местами смешно, местами всерьез страшно. А главное, эти разбойники отменили финал. Впрочем, я на них не в обиде, все равно он плохо сочетался с новым жанром.

Вот мы и дошли до того, ради чего я затевала весь этот разговор — до результата. Знаете, он мне нравится. Да, это совсем не похоже на мою задумку. Да, своеволие проявили все, включая тех, кто не был на него способен. Да, они обошлись с моим любимым Планом словно с каким-то кредитным договором, полным примечаний мелким шрифтом. Но в результате они сделали мне самый лучший подарок, какой может получить творец. Я, всемогущая и всезнающая, не знаю, что будет дальше. Серьезно, не знаю! 

Вам страшно? Зря. Мне вот интересно. Мне интересно, что еще придумают мои непослушные дети и эти их забавные смертные. Мне интересно, как именно они смогут превзойти мой замысел. А в том, что они это сумеют, я уже не сомневаюсь.

Мне интересно. И я собираюсь еще долго смотреть эту историю. Что это будет теперь? Сиквел? Пересказ? АУ? Я не знаю. И в этом-то вся и прелесть.


End file.
